Vox's Fondest Memory
by awkwardmerlin
Summary: Vox recalls one day when a fight led to something more shocking. Implied V/A. MxM.


Vox's Fondest Memory.

A story by Merlin.

**This is implied MxM, Albel/Vox. Please if you don't like it, don't read it! :) **

* * *

Albel Nox had, to put it simply, anger issues. Vox had witnessed these issues first hand, actually he'd witnessed them multiple times, but there was one time that stood out. One time where all of the other incidents seemed like an ant bite in comparison. And Vox was not even the one that had irked him to begin with, but we're getting ahead of ourselves. This time wasn't really an outburst of anger, no, this was far different. This moment had been so shocking that Vox couldn't really blame the whole thing on the anger issues. No, but it was the issues that had brought up the topic. Vox had to believe that some of the incident had been because of his witty banter. But in truth it was the combination of frustration and arrogance that had led to the outcome.

Vox had gone to check on his stationed men, and after that he was going to see the other brigades. As a mandatory checkup. His own men were in top condition, ready for anything. Okay, if a giant meteor were to plummet to earth, with aliens atop it's cratered surface, and simultaneously hell was to blast open and send demons flying out, while fire was flying in the air; well then his men might not have been prepared for that. But they were totally read for any attack, and being so close to Aquaria, it was crucial that you were on your feet.

Anyways, Vox had been strolling, rather happily for someone who was in enemy lines, around the bass of the Ariglyphian camp. Finally he spotted Walter, his small hodgepodge of men (who all had loads of experience) looking solemn. Walter looked up at Vox. "What in the hell? Why are you over here?" Vox frowned at the old man. Such a rude thing to say to him! Adjusting his fine clothes he mumbled "just a round about check of our flanks." Walter practically yelled at him to speak up. "I'm just seeing how we are positioned." He tried again. Cupping a hand around his mouth, as to project his voice better.

Walter waved him away. "I don't want a bath." Vox blinked, then shouted to the old man. "I am checking on your brigade!" Walter blinked in surprise, then looking once over his men he said. "Why didn't you say so? Well this attack had better go as planned or I will hardly _have_ a brigade." Vox nodded. He was about to strike up another conversation, but then decided against it. The old man's hearing was not what it used to be. He vaguely remembered that one time Walter had thought the king was talking about panties, when really it was a long drawn out battle plan. When the end of the conversation finally arrived Walter had concluded that he liked the lacy kind on women. But back to the Albel story.

Vox quickly dashed away from the old man, he had no intention of talking to him about female undergarments.

Finally he seemed to arrive at Albel's brigade. Whatever it's sorry name was, it should be loser brigade, or even 'I'm Albel cocky ass Nox! Look at me in my man skirt I'm stupid brigade!' Yes, Vox quite liked that name. He would suggest it to the smaller man, in means of torment. But Vox never got to, you see Albel's Brigade got the new recruits. Inexperienced, terribly naive, childish recruits. So Albel, being equally childish, was already pissed at his men. He was already swearing by the time Vox got to him.

"You over there! What is your name? You'd better change it to stupid! Why in the world are you starting a fire?! Put it out!" He bellowed at one of them. Albel threw a rock at another one of them, finally he seemed to realize Vox was there and he promptly scoffed. "What do you want old man?" He hissed, trying to keep one eye on Vox and another on his men. "I was honestly just making rounds. You know, to see how your holding up."

Vox had been planning on demolishing Albel. And in front of his men too, that would have been so much fun. But seeing as how his men ran around, most looking like they were about to piss their pants, and Albel being generally being annoyed with everyone. Well he felt sorry for the younger man, so he held his tongue. He also didn't want a repeat of the last outburst, but that's another story for another time.

Albel barked more insults to his men. But when Albel became very aware of the old one, still standing where he had left him, not saying anything at all, well Albel grew quite angry with the other man. So he turned his full wrath towards the commander.

"Vox," His voice was full of venom. "You have a good two seconds to explain, what the _fuck_ you want, or I will rip your stomach and sew you back up. So you can't _eat anything._ And when you're extremely hungry and starving I'll walk over to you with a cherry pie, and I'll eat it so_ slowly,_ that you'll collapse and cry yourself to death!" He hissed. His face held a light red color, his eyes burning with an intense anger. His fists were clenched at his sides. Vox nodded somewhat calmly at him, a shocked expression on his face.

"Well for starters I'm pretty sure you took up all of the two seconds with that threat," Vox said, his frown let up suddenly. "And two." He paused and gave Albel a very, very nasty smile. "Can we skip the ripping out my stomach and just jump to you eating that pie _slowly_? I think I'd like to view that spectacle. It'd be quite arousing." Vox saw the anger flare up in Albel's eyes. He threw both his metal claw and regular arm in the air, about to tear apart the elder man. But he stopped. Lowered both of his arms, and with his face brightening a bit. And wicked smile creeping onto his face, he went over to Vox and very lightly whispered.

"My tent or yours?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Do not hate me! This is kind of old, and I really didn't know how to finish it. My outline just made no sense. This is why you should always finish what you start kiddies. Or else you might end up with this. I also will be editing this shortly. :) **


End file.
